El cofre de Phineas
by enkiil
Summary: El chico ha crecido, su infancia se fue al igual que la chica que amo toda su vida, el sufrimiento es inevitable mas sin embargo encontró la mejor forma de evitarlo, y lo más increíble de todo no es uno de sus inventos


Hola bueno pues aquí les dejo una pequeña historia, van a ser cortos los capítulos y pues háganme saber si les gusta o si no, en el caso de que no les guste para no seguirla, de antemano muchas gracias y espero les guste.

AAA y espero que no me odien por subir este tipo de historias pero me pareció interesante ya que todos tienen esos momentos en su vida, a en fin espero les guste.

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes ocupados en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Miro a su alrededor, era literalmente un caos, había vasos desechables por doquier, frituras sobre la alfombra de su madre, y comida asta en el sillón, era señal de que hubo una buena fiesta en aquel lugar, y pues como no iba a serlo sí era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Phineas, ya cumplía 18 años de haber llegado al mundo más sin embargo eso no cambiaba en nada la forma en que sufría aquel chico.

Se encontraba dentro de mi casa, en su sala para ser precisos, ya era tarde para que el chico estuviera fuera de cama, más bien dicho ya era tarde para que cualquier persona estuviera fuera de la cama más sin embargo a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Fue lo mismo durante todo el verano siempre decidida quedarse solo en la sala viendo la tele siempre en el mismo canal siempre un canal con una programación aburrida pero era lo único que había disponible, el suave canto del silencio invadió aquella habitación de una forma en cierto modo tenebroso, más sin embargo eso no el importaba, lo único que le importaba es hacer desaparecer ese dolor que sentía desde hace ya unas cuantas semanas, además era el único horario en el que podía estar completamente sólo, el único momento en el día en el que podía hablar con sigo mismo, adentrarse en sus pensamientos más profundos y sacar todo lo que llevaba adentro, sin duda alguna un momento perfecto.

Mientras intentaba ver la tele y adentrarse a la programación las gotas de agua se derramaban por sus mejillas, en ocasiones eran sól más sin embargo había ocasiones en que nada lo podría consolar. Algo era seguro esa noche era una de las peores, no dejaba de derramar su tristeza, era momento de parar, de hacer algo, era eso o caer en una gran depresión, minutos después de la nada salió una brillante idea de su mente, escribir, una forma tranquila y poderosa de descargar lo que sentía.

Ok es hora de hacer algo, es hora de sacar esto- dijo mientras se levantaba de su sillón y se acercaba a la mesa que tenía enfrente donde estaba un pequeño cuaderno donde hacia todos los cálculos de sus inventos, arrojó la calculadora al piso, tomo la pluma y comenzó:

_Querida Isabella._

_Dirás que es un modo muy patético de expresarte lo que siento, pero no importa tú nunca lo vas a ver, te diré todo lo que pasa por mi patética mente, lo lamento por no decírtelo de frente en serio lo lamento pero en fin no aguanto más y tengo que sacarlo de alguna forma, el punto es que, te adoro Isabella, te adororo más que a mi estúpida vida, más sin embargo jamás te lo demostré, ni pienso demostrarlo._

_Al parecer soy un excelente actor, al fingir que no captaba tus señales, más sin embargo las supe todas, capten desde la más mínima a la más fuerte pues todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa._

_Fuiste lo más maravilloso en mi infancia y ahora que ya no te tengo creerme que me arrepiento, recuerdo muy bien cuando empezó ese dolor fue hace 2 semanas exactamente, desde el momento que te fuiste a México._

_Recuerdo que te subsiste a ese maldito auto esperando a que te gritara que no te fueras pero me quedé mudo ante la situación, me arrepiento la verdad, y justo a partir de ese momento me entró la desesperación, la impotencia y el estúpido dolor._

_no sabes la tortura que e vivido al no poder oír tú voz, sólo tengo está foto tuya, es lo único que dejaste en tú casa, y creerme cuando te digo que es un tesoro para mi, nadie sabe de su existencia puesto que sólo es mío._

_Recuerda Isabella te amo y jamás cambiara eso._

_Atte. PHINEAS._

Tras escribir estos cortos renglones Phineas prosiguió a doblar la carta, no la iba a tirar más sin embargo no podía dejarla a la vista de todos, tenía que buscar un lugar discreto.

Se levanto de su sillón, apagó la televisión y se dirigió a las escaleras, más sin embargo antes de llegar a las mismas encontró un pequeño cofre y al momento le vino a su mente los recuerdos, era el mismo cofre en el que guardaba sus juguetes, estaba sobre una fila de basura dando a entender que ya iba a ser desechado, por lo que Phineas lo recogió y lo subió a su cuarto, al momento en que iba subiendo las escaleras dio un pequeño resbalón por lo que se agarró fuertemente del barandal con la misma mano que llevaba la carta, para evitar arrugarla más, la echo dentro del cofre y siguió su camino entró a su cuarto y puso el cofre a lado de su cama, Ferb ya se encontraba dormido por lo que no hubo necesidad de esconderlo.

Dejó el cofre y se recostó en su cama, más sin embargo al momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada los recuerdos de Isabella llegaron de nuevo y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo, que tan duro fue el golpe que recibió a tal grado de llegar a llorar con tan sólo recordar.

Giro su cuerpo para posarse sobre su hombro y hay vio a Perry delante de el

"o hay estas Perry"-dijo Phineas intentando esconder su dolor más sin embargo las lágrimas aún corrían. Phineas lloro y lloro asta que el cansancio lo derrotó y callo en un profundo sueño, su único escape del dolor.

* * *

Bueno espero les aya gustado y cualquier comentario háganme saber, ya sea porque esta muy dramático o muy fuerte, o no se cualquier cosa, por favor de antemano gracias por leer y asta la otra

y les repito no me odien por favor si no les gusta dígame y hago historias mas alegres


End file.
